Blazing Revenge
by Habit
Summary: He broke her heart, so she decided to break his pride. She'd never thought her revenge would come in the form of a hot red head with all the right moves. MA for adult themes.


**A/N: yeah...don't ask, just enjoy. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Tear filled spring meadow eyes stared at the young man slowly walking away. Embarrassment, sadness, and finally anger built up inside those eyes as the owner clenched small, delicate fists at the side of miniskirt clad thighs. "Did you ever love me in the almost two years we were together?" The young lady demanded as she stared at the man's back. He turned and looked at her with emotionless coal colored eyes.

"Love you? How can I love someone so far beneath me? You were something of a project for me. I wanted to see if you would eventually give in to me." Those same meadow eyes widened before closing.

"So all of this is some sick attempt to make me sleep with you? You were using me from the very start." She noticed him smirk at her and close his eyes.

"Smart girl." He then walked away from her, leaving her clenching her fists and grinding her teeth. Thunder rolled somewhere in the background as she stared up at the darkening sky. Why had this happened to her? She'd been nothing but faithful in the almost two year relationship she'd had with him.

Lifting her chin, she glared at his slowly disappearing figure. "Oh don't think you're going to get away with this, Uchiha. I will make you regret what you've done." Determined to show him that he didn't have a hold on her, Sakura started walking. Lucky for her, the apartment she shared with her best friend Ino was close by. The campus was the only place between his family estate and the apartment complex where most out of town students lived.

* * *

When she walked in, the door slamming behind her, Ino looked up from her computer. She was working on a new story, one that even Sakura had to admit was toe curling. Though she usually didn't resort to reading stuff like that, Ino had insisted that Sakura read it and tell what she thought on it. Ino took the glasses she only used when typing off and looked at her friend with concerned eyes.

"Sakura…you okay?" Sakura looked at her friend before shaking her head. Ino got up immediately and went to her friend, wrapping tanned arms around the paler girl. Sakura sniffled and put her head on Ino's shoulder.

"He was using me. He only wanted to see if he could get into my pants." She felt Ino stiffen before sighing.

"I had a bad feeling when he first asked you out, but you seemed so happy that I was afraid you'd think I was jealous if I told you how I felt." Sakura nodded, knowing that would most likely have been what would have happened. Sakura then looked up at Ino, fire deep in those springtime eyes.

"I want to make him pay for using me. I want him to regret what he said and did. I want him to be embarrassed like I was, to hurt like I did when he was so…so…cold to me." Ino nodded and looked over at the digital clock hanging on their wall. She smirked.

"I know how to do all this and more." Ino giggled and took Sakura by the hand, leading the slightly shorter girl into the bathroom.

* * *

Jade eyes looked over at the seven other guys he lived with. The Frat House was nice, spacious, and most of all, it was remote. They could have all kinds of parties and no one would be the wiser. He noticed Kiba sitting on the couch, smirking and talking in a low tone. Most likely to that girlfriend of his. The girl was a blonde they'd seen on campus once or twice, but apparently Kiba knew her well. Well enough to inform them she screamed like a banshee when they…he shook his head. That wasn't something he needed to think about.

It had been a long time (almost four years) since he'd gotten laid. He didn't need to think about Kiba and his girl going at it. With a sigh, he looked back at the book he was reading. His blonde best friend and his sister's fiancé were sitting in front of the television not far away playing Halo. He'd gotten bored with that when no one else had proven able to beat him.

He looked up when Kiba walked up to them, a huge smile on his face. "Hey guys, Ino wants us to go out with her and some friends tonight. Something about her friend having a bad breakup with _you know who_." Gaara's spine stiffened. It was common knowledge that Naruto had one relationship all his life and it had been with his best friend…another guy. Naruto was bisexual and it had never bothered any of the other guys. Until the guy had broken Naruto's heart.

Then they had stopped calling the guy by his name and just called him 'you know who'. Gaara noticed Naruto stiffen a bit before growling. "He broke another person's heart, huh? Damn skank." Gaara was proud that his friend no longer cried over the asshole. Perhaps this was just what the blonde needed.

Shikamaru, his sister's fiancé, shrugged. "I can call Temari and see if she and her two roommates want to go. And of course the other guys are going to want to know about this." Kiba smirked and nodded. Kiba pointed at Shikamaru with a smirk.

"Make sure Temari brings that brunette girl that makes Neji blush. I don't think I've ever seen him so flustered." Shikamaru chuckled and nodded as he put the ringing phone to his ear.

"Hey, Temi, Kiba's girl wants us to go out with her and some friends. Thought you might like to get out a little since finals are over now." He smiled and chuckled again. "Yeah, bring them along. Kiba said bring that brunette that makes Neji so flustered. Yeah. Love you too babe. Bye." Shikamaru gave Kiba a thumbs up and the brunette howled in excitement.

"I'll go tell the guys. We meet them in one hour." Gaara arched a brow. So soon? What had happened to picking people up around eight-ish?

* * *

Sakura was just finishing up her makeup when the doorbell rang. She went to the door and opened it and smiled widely. It was Hinata. "Hey!" Hinata hugged Sakura tightly and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, Sakura." Sakura bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah, me too. I'm sorry I ever fell for that jerk." Hinata smiled at her and nodded. They both giggled as they went and sat down, waiting for Ino.

The blonde came out in a short, flowing dress that was deep purple with a brown belt around the waist. Sakura giggled at the girl's eccentric style. People tended to stare at Ino when they were out in public. She had her own unique sense of style.

"You sexy mamas ready?" Ino asked with a giggle. Both girls nodded and giggled before heading down to Hinata's car. Both Ino and Sakura planned on getting drunk tonight, so Hinata was the designated driver.

They were pulling up to the club parking lot when both Ino and Sakura stopped singing. Sakura had suggested the place they meet. It was one she frequented quite often. It was a semi-exclusive club called Fang Shui and was run by a retired military officer and his wife. Neither of them was really old. Actually, they were probably in their late thirties, but the man had been severely injured in battle and as a result forced to retire. His wife was a retired Drill Sergeant-retired because she kept scaring off recruits.

They were also good friends with Sakura's parents before the two Harunos had died in a tragic car wreck only three miles from the college where Sakura now lived. The man, Kakashi, had told Sakura if she ever needed anything, just to ask. Well, she needed relief from the stifling heat that was her life right now. And she knew that with the bracelet around her wrist, her and her friends would get in free and be able to have VIP access.

As they got out of their car and headed across the street, several people regarded them from the line. Sakura held up her arm, her bracelet shining. She smiled at the bouncer, who was familiar with her. "Hey, Choji, Kiba is coming by with some friends of his. Let them in would you? They're with me tonight." The burly man nodded and smiled at the happiness in Sakura's face. He hadn't seen that happiness since she'd started dating that Uchiha guy nearly two years ago.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata went in and looked around. It was only around six and things were already crazy. All three headed towards the VIP section of the bar. Hinata asked for water, telling the bartender she was DD tonight. He smiled and nodded, giving her the water and advice to keep it close. Hinata nodded and watched as Ino and Sakura did several shots. Hinata shook her head and put her water on the table furthest from the floor and closest to the back of the bar.

She then went up to her friends and grabbed them both, dragging them out to the dance floor. The three started dancing, drawing more than a few stares from guys and girls alike.

* * *

Gaara glared at the outside of the club. There was a huge line already. How were they expected to get in? Kiba chuckled at his red headed friend's expression and motioned them to follow. He came up to the bouncer and bumped fists. "Hey there bud. Ino and the girls already here?" Choji nodded and opened the door for them, letting all of them pass, much to the line's dismay.

Gaara looked around the inside. For a place named Fang Shui, there was nothing calming about this place. Then again, he would be surprised if there had been considering who owned the place. It was common knowledge that the couple that owned the club were eccentric in many ways, especially with both being retired military. He took in everything from the steps before following his friends down and over to the bar. Naruto was the DD for the night, as well as Neji. Temari was the girls' DD since she was a few months pregnant.

As they made their way to the VIP portion of the bar, something on the dance floor caught his eyes. He noticed three girls dancing with one another and all he could do was stop and stare. One girl, the blonde that Kiba was seeing, was wearing a short deep purple dress with a flowing skirt that reached about mid thigh. She had a thick brown leather belt with a silver buckle on it around her waist. Her hair was curled and put up half way on her head.

The second girl had long dark hair that was down and flowing around her. She had pale skin that went nicely with the orange and navy blue dress she was wearing. It was some kind of print, but he was too distracted by the last girl. The last girl had very light hair. From here it looked pink, but it had to be because of tinted lights. She had on a black dress that reached a little further down than the blonde's, but she had on bright crimson high heels.

Her hair was loose and being tossed around as she danced, her hands in the air as she moved to the beat. He was shocked when the light haired girl started doing salsa moves with the blonde. He also noticed about half the population of the club was staring at the three of them. He was shocked again when the music changed beat from the fast paced song to the slower one and the girls stopped dancing and giggled at one another before heading his way.

As the girl passed him their eyes met. Jade and mint locked for several seconds. She smiled at him and then went along with her friends. His mouth gaped open as he realized that no, what he'd thought was a trick of the lights was no illusion…the girl had pink hair.

* * *

Sakura couldn't help the giddy feeling she had when her eyes locked with the red head that was walking towards the bar. He was hot…smoking hot…and she could just eat him up. She blushed at her own thoughts and sat down, ordering another drink. This time, it was Sour Amaretto. She jumped when Ino squealed and ran over to a brunette guy and jumped in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Sakura laughed as the guy started kissing her blonde friend and groping her ass where the material of her dress pulled tightly across it. The two immediately disappeared onto the dance floor and made a spectacle of themselves. Sakura, however, slowly sipped at her Amaretto as the rest of the guys that were with Kiba walked to the back and introduced themselves. There were several girls with them, two of which she recognized. It was Sabaku Temari and Tengyo Tenten. The Tengyo girl had her arm through the arm of Hinata's cousin, Neji. The normally stoic male was blushing. Badly.

The guys slowly introduced themselves: first was the blonde named Naruto, who eyed her before being distracted by Hinata's bright floral print dress. Then there was Shikamaru, who was engaged to Temari, Neji she already knew, a guy named Kankuro, and several others that mentioned their names, but she forgot as the red head she'd locked eyes with walked up to the group and stood with them. Again, their eyes locked and Sakura found it hard to breathe. He smirked at her and introduced himself as Sabaku Gaara, Temari and Kankuro's younger brother.

Sakura bit her lip as she looked at the scrumptious red head. He wasn't as tall as her previous boyfriends, but he was taller than she was. He had a well toned body under a tight crimson sleeveless shirt and black baggy jeans that fit just enough to give her the idea of well toned thighs. His shoes were black with red laces and looked to be about a size twelve. As she assessed him, she noticed he was doing the same to her. She remembered what Sasuke had said to her and she frowned a bit before biting her lip and giving the red head a playful look.

She noticed a girl in the group with him walk up to him and whisper in his ear. He shook his head and said something to the girl, making her pout. Sakura downed the rest of her Amaretto and told Hinata she was going to dance. Pushing through the group, she headed out to the dance floor. She heard a yell, but she wasn't paying any attention as she pushed through the crowd and found Ino. She whispered to Ino and the blonde nodded. Sakura then started dancing with Ino, Kiba sandwiched between them. The brunette seemed to enjoy it, because he reached back and placed one had on Sakura's bare thigh. The other was on Ino's waist, pulling her closer to him.

They danced through several fast songs and when a slow song came up, Sakura was surprised when she was pulled into a pair of arms, her face pressed against a muscular chest. She inhaled and could smell a clean, spicy scent. It reminded her of a desert breeze right after rain. She looked up into jade eyes and felt like she was falling. She leaned into him, still staring up, and allowed him to guide her body as they danced. She could feel his calm, even breaths and it made her giddy. His breath as it hit her face was fresh and had a hint of vodka on it.

They stared at one another until the beat of the song changed once more and a faster pace was required. She gasped when he smirked at her and leaned down to whisper to her. "My name's Gaara." She looked up at him with a bit of a dazed look.

"I know. You introduced yourself already." He then smirked again and leaned down once more to whisper to her.

"Just making sure you remembered." She gave him a curious look, her brow lifted. He chuckled and turned her so that her back was pressed to his front. He danced with her the way she'd danced with Kiba, but his hand was on her hip, keeping her firmly pressed back against him. He chuckled when she wriggled against him.

"And why would you want me to remember it so badly?" She asked, feeling a bit playful again. She liked to argue with guys she was interested in; especially when the guy was intelligent enough to hold conversation. She noticed his smirk curl into a full out grin.

"So you'll remember who took you to heaven." She blushed as he ground himself against her backside. She moaned and vowed that this was war.

* * *

Shikamaru put his hand to his forehead. He really wished that Temari hadn't let Misuki bring her little sister. The girl was seventeen and had a major thing for Gaara. Right now, the little brunette was whining because Gaara disappeared almost an hour ago. He lifted his hand, ordering another Crown Royal shot. When it got there, he downed it. However, he almost choked on it when he spotted something through the crowd.

Temari was rubbing his back, her eyes concerned, as he stared. Her eyes followed the path of his and she gaped. Her baby brother, Gaara, was dancing with the bombshell Ino had brought with her. Hinata and Naruto had gone to their own little table to talk art, so they didn't notice the two. From the looks of things, only the two of them noticed. A shriek changed their minds. Nope, Matsuri had seen them as well.

Both watched as the child-like brunette stormed towards the two dancing adults. Before the crowd swallowed them, Temari noticed the erotic way they were moving against one another and smirked. Perhaps her little brother would find a much needed girlfriend.

* * *

Gaara felt like his blood was on fire. This girl was like liquid heat, flowing all around him and through him. As he danced with her, he could feel the rhythm inside his body speed up and the rate of his heart increase. Blood pumped and flowed, gathering in one particular area as she rubbed against him in ways he was sure were illegal in several cities, if not countries. He couldn't help his wandering eyes as she practically used him as a pole, like the most skilled stripper he'd ever seen. It was erotic and more intoxicating than the alcohol he'd been drinking.

He noticed her turn and look up at him, her dazzling eyes holding a very dangerous glimmer. He could tell just from the way she looked into his eyes and rubbed against him sensuously that he was not the only one feeling the effects of heat and alcohol. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear and she bit her lip, smirking at him. He wanted to take her back to his place so badly he could barely stand himself; however, he didn't have a vehicle and neither did she.

Quick movements in the crowd had his head snapping up. He could see his stalker pushing her way through the other dancers to try and get to them. Or more specifically, him. He curled his lip and grabbed his dance partner by the arm, dragging her deeper into the mash of bodies. He heard yelling, but ignored it in favor of getting as far from his stalker as possible. He noticed the girl tug on his arm and he looked back at her. She gave him a wicked smile before she started backing up.

Slight panic went through him. What the hell was she doing taking him back towards the one person he'd rather slit his wrists than talk to? He watched as she suddenly pulled him so that their bodies were pressed tightly together. He looked around, confused for a second, until he heard the music. Tango. He stared as his dance partner started moving around him, dancing against him in the most erotic tango he'd ever seen. She threw her leg up and wrapped it around his hip and he noticed that not only was she dancing a tango, she was adding salsa moves and several other types of dance.

His eyes widened when she jumped into his arms, settling herself directly over the proof of his lust for her. She purred at him and licked the side of his face. When she slowly slid her way down his body, he shivered. This was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen and/or done in his life. Dancing with this woman was like having sex on the dance floor in front of everyone. He could see the envious eyes of the men around him and he counted himself lucky she'd taken an interest in him.

He was still staring when the music changed and she began shaking her ass against his pelvis. He was pretty sure he'd have an accident if she kept doing that. He could tell she wasn't even trying to impress anyone, she was just having fun…at his expense. Suddenly, the music stopped and it sounded like the record was jerked off. His girl stopped dancing and looked up before her arms crossed over her chest. He looked up and his eyes immediately narrowed. Standing up at the DJ booth was the man he'd dubbed "He who shall not be named", and his eyes were narrowed on the pink haired girl.

He took the mic from the DJ, who had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring. "So this is what you really are, eh Sakura?" Everyone looked at the pink haired girl as the two glared back and forth. The girl, whom he now knew as Sakura, didn't even blink.

"What, you thought because I wouldn't sleep with you that I didn't have any experience in sensuality?" Everyone looked back up at the black haired man, who turned red. There were bets going as to whether it was embarrassment or anger.

"We broke up earlier today and already you're rubbing your ass against some guy wanting him to be your sugar daddy?" Again the girl just regarded him coldly.

"As I remember it Sasuke, the only thing you ever bought me was a box of condoms, hoping I'd let you use them on me. Everything I have ever owned I worked my ass off for. Why should I be ashamed of loving to dance because you wanted something you couldn't have?" He noticed the man named Sasuke clench his teeth and take a step towards Sakura, who was now surrounded by a circle of onlookers. Deciding it would be best to show a bit of support, since it was his presence that caused this, he stepped up behind her and glared at the man.

"If she wants to dance, who the hell are you to say she can't?" He asked in a low tone. Everyone looked at him, including the one called Sasuke. The black eyed male just sneered.

"This is between me and Sakura, Frat Boy. Stay out of it." Gaara was about to retort when he felt Sakura's hand on his thigh. He looked at her as she walked closer to the prick who was essentially calling her a whore.

"No, Sasuke, this is between you and your pride. We broke up, remember? I have nothing more to say to you than you should have come dancing with me when I asked you to." She then turned to Gaara and smiled.

Gaara smirked and looked at the furious black haired man before he grabbed Sakura's hand and headed back over to their table. He noticed how pale Naruto was and whispered to several of the guys. It was Kiba that stood and gathered the group around. "Since this was an effort to get away from that asshole that so rudely showed up, we're taking this party back to the Frat. Let's head out!" They all cheered, heading out. Before they were out, Sakura noticed Sasuke heading their way. She decided to piss him off even more and grabbed her dancing partner, Gaara. The red head seemed startled as she pulled him tightly to her and reached up ever so slightly and practically devoured him with her kiss.

He heard a growl but ignored it in favor of cupping his hands around Sakura's face and kissing her back with more energy than he'd shown all night. When they pulled apart, both were panting and staring at one another. They both smirked and headed out the door, leaving a stunned Sasuke standing there staring where they'd been.

* * *

Sakura felt so much better now that she'd danced. Dancing had always been her stress reliever. Now that she was sitting in the car with her friends, who were asking her all kinds of questions about her red headed dancing partner, she found the grace to blush at how she'd acted. It was totally out of character for her to kiss a man like she had, especially just to spite someone like Sasuke. With a sigh, she watched as the trees went by. They were heading out to the Frat where the guys lived. Ino had every intention of staying the night there and, by default, both Sakura and Hinata had to stay, as it was Ino's car they were driving.

As they pulled up to the house, Sakura noticed someone watching out the window. She blushed when she realized it was her dancing partner, Gaara. She could hear music pumping from inside the house and she smiled. Their own private dance party…this would be fun. Grabbing Ino's hand, both girls drunkenly ran over to the house and let themselves in. Ino was immediately stolen away by her brunette lover and Sakura found herself just standing there, alone. She arched a brow as she noticed several guys playing Halo. She loved Halo, though she was pretty sure she sucked at it.

Walking over to the couch, she sat down and asked to play. She smiled when one of the guys handed her a controller, irritated at being beaten yet again. Sakura looked over at her opponent, the blonde that was with Hinata earlier. He smirked and puffed out his chest. "I have the record of not being beaten the entire time I've been playing." Sakura smiled at him and shrugged.

"I suck at Halo, but I think it's really fun. I'll play against you." The guy cheered and they started the game. Five minutes into the game, Sakura giggled and sang out "Head Shot!"

* * *

Gaara didn't know where she'd gone, but he knew he couldn't find her. He'd said something to her about coming back to his place, just the two of them, and then Kiba had done this. He'd have absolutely no time with her by himself now because people would be challenging him to Halo matches. He knew it would happen, it was inevitable. Yelling caught his attention and he looked over his shoulder. Naruto was standing up and screaming at something, most likely the T.V. Perhaps someone had finally beaten him in his 'head shot' tournament.

Making his way closer, Gaara's eyes widened when he realized that it was a girl that had beaten Naruto. And not just any girl…the sassy pinkette he'd all but screwed on the dance floor. Shivering, he made his way over to them and smirked when the girl smiled and sang out "Head shot!" According to the score, she was at 13 headshots and Naruto was at 13 deaths, no kills.

"Dude, totally not fair! You're just as sneaky as Gaara is in this game! He's the only one I know of that stays in one place and snipes his opponents!" Gaara noticed the girl turn glassy eyes on him. She was intoxicated, very much so, and she seemed excited at the prospect of a challenge. It was then that the silver eyed girl walked up to Naruto and patted his back lightly.

"Don't feel bad, Naruto. Sakura's never been beat at Halo, not even by the guys in her apartment complex." Gaara arched a brow at that. The girl was that good at Halo? Perhaps she'd give him a run for his money. He was, after all, the king of headshots.

* * *

They were tied, four headshots a piece, and neither seemed to be gaining any ground at this point. For the first time in a long time, Gaara was feeling frustrated. He'd never been in this situation. Normally, he won with a clean record, but this girl had actually _tied_ him and she was _drunk_! He could only imagine how it would be if she was sober. The more he was around this girl, the more he wanted her. Her tiny black dress hugged her curves nicely and at this moment, it rode up a bit and gave him more than just a glimpse of her thighs.

With a groan he decided to make a little bet with her. Leaning in to speak with her, he made his proposition. First to seven headshots won and decided what they did for the rest of the night. She smirked at him and nodded. Now he was more determined than ever to win.

However, she was the first to five, because she was much more patient than he was. He noticed her watching for him and he decided that inching would be best. He waited for her to make a mistake and it wasn't long until she did. She readjusted to get better sighting and he clipped her character right in the face. They were once more tied.

As she respawned, she went looking for a weapon. Her only find was a knife. It was a kick ass knife though as she snuck up behind him and knifed him in the back. She giggled at him and he arched a brow at her silly behavior. As he respawned, he picked up a sniper rifle and waited for her to go hunting for a gun. He caught her in his sights for mere seconds and capped her, making her laugh. They were tied at six. With anxiety he hadn't felt in a while, he waited for her to respawn and come into his line of sight. As luck would have it, she respawned right on top of him and he managed to cap her, reaching seven.

He looked over at her and noticed her pouting, but she smiled and just shrugged it off. He pulled her up, congratulated her on the close game, and then whispered to her. She smirked and nodded, following him as he walked towards a stair case. They both heard cat calls and cheering, but they were interested in something else…each other.

* * *

Sakura could feel the euphoria wearing off. She was sobering up quicker than she'd anticipated. With a sigh, she followed her red head upstairs. She gasped when he turned to her and his eyes were glowing pools of lust. He wanted her…badly. She wondered if he'd take advantage of her since he thought she was drunk. She decided to find out and threw herself into his arms, kissing him voraciously. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back before pulling away from her and taking her hand, leading her to his room.

She stared at him with her glazed eyes and then looked around. She could see a large bed, a closet with clothes and a dresser inside, and a papasan chair. She was slightly startled when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist.

She was about to pull away, slightly disappointed, when he whispered in her ear. "I know you're too drunk to remember tonight, so I'll wait till you're sober for our trip to heaven. But I do want to dance with you. Dancing with you is the next best thing to sex." She smiled up at him and they started dancing to the music that was playing in his room. It was loud, almost like the club, and she knew it was most likely to keep people from being nosey. If they figured they couldn't hear anything over the music, they'd stay away.

After dancing for what felt like forever she realized she'd completely sobered up. She was thankful that she had a strong tolerance to alcohol and wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck, pulling him down. He willing obliged and gave her a kiss that seared her. A fluttering inside her made the indecisiveness she'd been feeling settle into a feeling of rightness. Smiling, she gently whispered to him.

"Who said I was drunk?" She felt his arms convulsively squeeze around her and she looked into his shocked eyes as he pulled back and stared down at her. She smiled up at him victoriously and he just stared.

"But…you…I thought…" She giggled and ran her hands over his chest.

"I _know_ what you thought. I _wanted_ you to think that. I wanted to see what you'd do. Had you tried to take advantage of me, I'd have left you here alone." She noticed his eyes narrow before he pulled her more tightly against his body.

"Deceptive little vixen…" He growled before crushing his lips against hers. She moaned and allowed him to dominate her. She was pleasantly surprised when, instead of groping her like most men would, he framed her face with his hands and kissed her. The kiss was like a mating of their souls, it was so powerful and passionate.

When they were forced to pull apart or pass out, they stared deep into the other's eyes. Without a word, she nodded and took his hand, leading it to the zipper of her dress. She leaned in and brushed her cheek against his, whispering in his ear. "I want this…more than you will ever know." He nodded and gently started tugging the zipper down. It bared her back to his warm hands and he groaned as he found she had no bra on.

He slowly peeled her out of the dress, all the while allowing her to undress him as well. She pushed his button down off and her hands went to the hem of the black shirt that had rested beneath the red dress shirt. He allowed her to pull it over his head and then crowded her backwards so that she could lie on the bed. He began kissing down her chin to her neck, and then further down until she gave a soft cry of arousal. He worshipped her body, his hands roaming her full breasts, her wide hips, flat stomach, and silky thighs. Very gently he lifted her thighs so that they were on either side of his hips. His black pants were unbuttoned and slightly sagging from crawling up on the bed with her.

He took his time kissing and caressing her. Pretty soon she was completely nude under him and he purred at the sight. Never had he witnessed such a beautiful woman before. Taking a deep breath, he squirmed until his pants fell to his knees and then he kicked them off. He heard her gasp as he laid his body over hers. He could feel the surprise radiating her body. He chuckled and nuzzled against her throat.

"You were expecting tighty-whities?" he teased. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his back. He rubbed himself against her eagerly and watched as she twitched in arousal. With a smile he reached over to his nightstand. She was expecting him to pull out a box, but instead he grabbed his wallet. She stared up at him and he chuckled at her. "Another precept?" She had the grace to blush and he pulled a single condom from his wallet.

He ripped it open with his teeth and used his free hand to pull it out. With exquisite care, he put it on and then laid back on top of her, making sure to be very gentle. He slid his hand from her waist, down her thigh, and then over and up until he was gently touching her. He groaned when he found her amply ready for him. However, to be on the safe side, he gently slid one finger in. She gasped and he closed his eyes with a curse. She was tight…and scalding hot. It was more than he'd ever hoped for.

He continued to tease her until she hissed at him to stop toying with her. He could see the pout forming on her face and he chuckled. Again, with extreme care, he started pushing into her virgin body. The heat set his entire body aflame. He hardened even more and he started panting. With more eagerness than delicacy, he pushed further in. Her gasp and the clenching of her thighs around him stopped him. He looked down and saw the tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

He kissed her tenderly and whispered to her. She whimpered, a little miffed, and raised her legs so that she could wrap them around his waist. She also wrapped her arms around him, his arms now on either side of her head and gripping the bed sheets tightly. She was about to breathlessly ask him what was going on, but his sudden thrust and the blinding pain that followed answered her question. She buried her face in his neck, her nails digging into his shoulders and back, and her legs trembling. The fire of her body had him shivering and the tightness had him biting his lip to keep sane.

His eyes were squeezed shut as he stayed still. It was a fight against every instinct he possessed to keep still for her. Her soft mewl had him opening one eye to look down at her. Her eyes were glazed and hooded. He'd expected to see wide eyed agony. She continued to amaze him. He whispered gently in her ear and she blushingly nodded. He moved and she cried out. That one noise broke every shred of control he'd managed to garner and he buried his face against her neck as he moved passionately yet carefully against her. Her pleasure was his song of encouragement as he pushed her to new heights.

He pushed up to watch her face. He wanted to see the pleasure in her eyes and on her face as he made love to her. Her euphoric expression only added to his pleasure and determination. With a grunt, he sped up, determined to take her to heaven more than once tonight. His efforts were shortly welcomed by an impassioned scream from his luscious lover. He could feel her virgin body trying to draw him in and never let him leave. And he had absolutely no problem with that.

* * *

The next morning heralded many curious looks as they made their way downstairs for brunch. Ino had sent Hinata, who was blushing furiously this morning, up to wake Sakura up. When she'd managed to locate the young woman, Sakura had been sleeping peacefully in the arms of Gaara. Both had been wearing clothing as well.

After several rounds of love making, in which they'd stopped to soak in the tub in his bathroom, they'd talked. She told him about her family, what she wanted to achieve, and how she planned to do that. She'd also outlined her entire relationship with Sasuke…he'd wanted in her pants. That had infuriated him, but it has also boosted his ego. She'd allowed him to make love to her, but not Sasuke. That had to count for something.

They'd both put pajamas on so as not to draw unwanted attention. Gaara had also opened up and explained to Sakura about Matsuri's unhealthy obsession with him. She had looked him up and down and laughingly told him she could understand where the girl was coming from. He'd lightly blushed and shook his head as he chuckled.

However, things were different now. They weren't in the privacy of Gaara's room anymore. They were standing before their friends, and in some cases family, in mismatched pajamas. She was wearing a pair of black boxers he'd had to take from an unopened package and the red button down he'd worn last night. He was in a pair of loose fitting red silk pajama bottoms and a black wife beater.

"Have fun last night?" Kiba asked with a wicked smile. His arm was around Ino, who was wearing one of his shirts. She elbowed him and he just chuckled. Sakura looked at Gaara and smiled gently.

"Yes, actually. Gaara is quite the gentleman." This caused several people to stare at her and she wondered at it. Gaara just went to the fridge and got him a glass of orange juice.

"She was drunk. I wasn't about to take advantage of her." He gave Kiba a pointed look and the brunette chuckled nervously. More and more people crowded into the kitchen as lunch time came closer. One was the little brunette named Matsuri. She walked over to Gaara and noticed Sakura dressed in his clothes. She glared at Sakura before looking up at Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, could I talk to you?" Sakura noticed Gaara stiffen and she decided to come to his rescue. She stepped between the red head and the little brunette, her eyes chilly.

"Don't you know it's rude to request a private conversation with someone else's boyfriend?" She noticed several gasps and the pressure of Gaara's hands on her hips. She ignored both as she looked at the brunette, who looked shocked.

"What are you talking about? Gaara-kun doesn't have a girlfriend! And he certainly wouldn't date a girl like _you_!" Sakura arched a brow as the girl implied an insult. Tension filled the room as Sakura stared the younger girl down.

"Actually, yes he does have a girlfriend…me. And as for dating someone like me, I'd say he was better off with me than a _child_ like you." There were several 'ooohs' and 'burns', but Sakura paid them no mind as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you realize how foolish it is to chase someone so much older than you? You're not even an adult yet. A word of advice, stick to people your own age." She then took Gaara's hand and walked around Matsuri and over to the table, where food was sitting and waiting for hungry people to eat it.

Sakura ignored the glares from several of the girls as Matsuri ran into her sister's arms, crying. When the girls started murmuring, there was a hiss from Ino. "You should realize better than anyone that her obsession with Gaara is unhealthy. She's seventeen for chrissakes! She has no business trying to hook up with a twenty-six year old!" Sakura looked over her shoulder at the girls crowded around Matsuri and her sister. It was then that a blonde who was distanced from the rest of the girls spoke up.

"Misuke, you know I would do just about anything for you, but your sister is becoming a nuisance. She's practically stalking Gaara and you know it. She leaves him tons of messages and wall posts on Facebook, she does the same on Myspace, she made a fan club on Twitter for him, and she's constantly blowing up his phone. It's unhealthy the way she is over him. He's nine years older than her. It's not right." There were murmurs and then the girl deemed Misuke nodded. She gathered up her sister and her friends and they left, leaving the blonde girl behind.

The tension quickly bled from the remaining people and Sakura sighed. She gasped when she felt lips against her neck. "So…you're my girlfriend are you?" She blushed and was about to explain when he nuzzled her. "I can live with that." She stared at him, stunned. He just chuckled and kissed her. Moaning, she wrapped her arms around his neck. This was the sweetest revenge ever.


End file.
